Demon By Nature
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: Or Not? AU The rest of the Exwires and Yukio killed Satan, but Rin was still asleep. The story starts off after Rin's first suicide attempt, and Yukio is leaving Bon on 'suicide watch'. Sucky summary but please read! BonXRin and suggested ShimaXYukio. Rated T just in case.
1. Bon

**I warn ye! The first chapter is the most boring and emotional and stuff- after the first chapter things really look up for Rin, this an AU as Yukio and the rest of the group killed Satan while Rin was still frozen due to a few changes in plot that are revealed later. Can't give you those now can I? Yeah, way cooler than it sounds! This is my first Blue Exorcist Fic, I just had too 'cause there was so little BonXRin. Well if you keep reading there's BonxRin for ya' and suggested YukioXshima- I just like that pair for some reason, even though Shima's a pervert. Bon is top.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Exorcist(A no exorcist) or it's characters, I just take advantage of the most obvious pairing in the series! Enjoy!  
**

Stupid Bon.

I shook myself awake eying the bright gray and white hospital room warily; the hospital had never been my favorite place, too many demons and too many

dead folk. I eyed the IV drip currently digging into my blood stream and had to ponder just how long I'd been locked up in this room.

Bon was carefully injecting a holy water and ammonia mixture into my drip bag, I could defiantly smell it, though the funny thing was he was crying.

I stared at the ceiling quietly, enduring the horrible stinging sensation from the holy water, before deciding to speak to Bon, "You're going to need higher grade holy water to kill me, Bon."

Bon jumped back before realizing I wasn't hostile at the moment, Bon cleared his throat, "You're still doped aren't you?"

It was more rhetorical than anything else, but I sat up and moved my fingers before lying back down to show that I wasn't doped anymore, just tired.

Bon swallowed whatever sadness or remorse I imagined he had and zipped back to being his furious self, "Why were you trying to kill Yukio!"

He looked away stubbornly and refused to even glance at me, I didn't move, well I stopped breathing a minute ago, hoping that I could choke myself to death, but I'm not stupid enough to not know it's impossible.

It was just worth a shot, heart attacks even get demons right? I guess it looked like I was tryin' to kill Yukio, but I was tryin' to hack off my own head, the idiot grabbed a **blade** to try and stop me from making a blow good enough to end it, the way were holding it, it's understandable that it looked like I was tryin' to hack off his head not mine. "Yukio told me to watch after you- Rin you've gone off the deep end if _you_ were trying to kill your _brother_-"

Bon clenched his teeth, "then the power of Satan has consumed you and lives on in you-" He's just trying to justify his actions, so boring, though I guess it's understandable, I roughly pulled the clip he'd given me out of my hair and heard it click as it hit the gray-white tile beside him.

I'd wanted to die with one of the few presents I'd gotten, but if he hated me this much, I don't think he'd want me to wear it.

I nodded slowly to myself and resisted the temptation to fill my burning lungs with the cool and rotten air, he jumped when I grabbed his hand but, when I pulled it gently he didn't resist.

I slowly pulled his hand over my mouth and nose before slowly pushing down on his large hand as my face got redder, crying out for oxygen, hopefully showing that was how I wanted to go. Bon seemed less furious yet oddly stiff and remorseful, but he didn't move his hand either.

* * *

Yukio pushed the door open and eyed Bon's hand as well as the drip bag before sighing deeply.

"Rin why didn't you tell him what actually happened?"

Yukio took out the cord to the drip, leaving the small holder in my arm for the time being and coerced Bon's hand off of my face, "che!" I sat up, annoyed, I had almost reached the underworld. "Bon I thought your better judgment would stop you from making such an attempt, I'm afraid I was wrong. I guess I will have to watch over him for suicide watch and ignore my exorcist duties."

"He's gone over the deep end- He tried to kill **you** in cold blood!" "He would never fight me Bon; the only one he was trying to kill in cold blood was himself." Yukio sighed, "he may aggressive but not that aggressive."

"Hey-. "

Yukio glared at me and I shut up, I already knew I was in for it, Yukio only wanted me alive 'cause the old-fart had given up his life for mine so I had 'to repay him by living every moment of my stupid life'. Let's just say Yukio is a light-weight. He's said a lot of crazy things some about Shima's hot- never mind. Just never mind.

Bon was standing by the doorway mouth hanging open and eying me carefully, "Rin- I-". I gave him my eyes to listen but didn't shift my body at all, Bon was already in near tears blushing and smiling deeply, weird if you ask me. "I'm glad- that I didn't kill you-".

My straight face turned into a frown, Yukio smiled, "I guess that having you watch over Rin should be fine-"

"YES. It will be."

Yukio sauntered out of the room, his mission accomplished; I was now on suicide watch. He didn't have to abandon his exorcist duties.

Did I mention I hate hospitals, anyone but Yukio healing me up is a no go, and those places are full of people just oh so happy to try and 'heal' me. Now Bon was one of those aggravating people.

Bon picked up the hair clip and firmly clipped my bangs back blushing fully; I tilted my head, his overall coolness dropped when he was blushing. "I'm sorry-". I sighed and sat up, "so you're not going to kill me?"

Bon's blush disappeared and he looked at me like I was a true born idiot, "OF COARSE NOT!"

I started out stumble out the room when I realized I was in a patient's outfit. I hissed and slammed the door shut, sitting back down and curling my tail behind me. Not only did everyone outside almost see my tail but Bon got a clear view of my backside, stupid patient outfits. Mephisto would make them like this.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" Bon snapped out of whatever dream world he was in, "Yukio took them. Guess I know why…" I shuddered and threw some of the blankets securely over my waist before realizing I could see me black tail through them, "Bon-""Rin?"

"What size pants to wear?"

"Yukio told me I had to keep a close eye on you, are you and that instructor really related?" "Yes we are." I sat up again and forced the window shut, Bon started grumbling before screaming at me, "I don't want to see your ass Rin!" I stuck tongue out and turned around after the window was closed, and glared at him, making sure to twitch.

Bon glared back at me and full bodied angry sparks were sent flying, when I realized something, even though his jeans, he was very, very you know. "What the hell are you staring at Rin!" I smirked before lying down comfortably and crossing my legs, "maybe Bon should go to the bathroom." "Rin shuttuap!" Bon was completely red and my tail flicked from side to side, "if you go know and get me some manga, I won't tell anyone and won't try and kill myself while you're gone" "As if anyone'd believe **you**!" I shuddered and threw the blankets over myself leaving only my tail out, just a little bit; I didn't move any, not one inch.

Bon put a hand on my back "Don't be stupid Rin!" "I'm not going to win against one of the killers of S_atan_." I could feel Bon's anger penetrating the back of my spine, "You shouldn't be so sour over that we were the ones who killed him, not you! What are you stupid? It got done!"

Bon tugged firmly on my tail and I squeaked, before jumping out of the blankets and pushing him off the bed. I didn't say anything as I sat up against the wall, eyes in a dead lock with his, "alright I'll get your stupid manga just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! - idiot!" I locked the door behind him and my tail swished angrily, I eyed his backpack and decided to take a peak, right on top were a pair of unused gray sweatpants, I growled breathily as I ripped them out of the bag leaving it open in the corner.

I slipped the pants on, a little hesitant on going commando, while silently cursing him and mumbling something about him being a sadistic pervert, I saw a jug underneath the bed and realized it was holy water a higher grade and more than he'd been using before. How sentimental. I picked up the needle and put more holy water in the drip before shoving it back into the holder locked in my arm. I snuggled into the bed, happy to now have pants; I curled up and let myself doze of underneath the thin blankets.

* * *

I awoke sharply to my body burning inside out, and the sound of Bon kicking down a perfectly good hospital door. Bon threw the three manga he'd been holding directly between my eyes and tugged the drip and now the little holder painfully out of my arm. I was going to yell when I realized I couldn't anymore, I couldn't move or even blink. Bon shoved the door back on his hinges, madder than I'd ever seen him before. "Rin what the hell were you THINKING!"

I continued to stare at him, apparently that was all my body could do at the moment. Realizing that at this point I probably couldn't move, he shut my eyelids and listened to my heart beat, if I could have smiled I would have, it was so quiet that no one without demon ears like I do could ever hear it. I stopped my subtle breathing when he placed his fingertips in front of my mouth and made sure to not move my eyes in the slightest.

Bon jumped shamelessly on the bed and started shaking me ruthlessly; I wondered how in any universe shaking brings someone back to life. Bon grabbed my arm and hand, while beginning to weep, he was no longer in that zone called crying, he was weeping.

I guessed it be better if Mephisto's stupid poison had actually worked and really killed me.

* * *

I frowned ever so slightly my heart began getting closer to its normal pace and I knew it wouldn't be long before Bon heard it. Within minutes I put a shaky limb on Bon's back and he smiled widely before throwing his arms around me. Bon began to yell before he realized I couldn't talk just yet.

Bon looked in his bag for his extra pants before realizing I had already found them and already had them on, though they were much too big for me. He placed the manga in the bag and after it was tight on his shoulders he threw the blankets off of me and picked me up bridal style. "I'm getting you out of here."

He said commandingly showing I had no choice in the matter, I gave a shaky nod and he pulled me out of the school's hospital wing.

* * *

On his way out he ran into Yukio who said as long as he was watching after me he could stay in our dorm. I kinda shook at the idea of the pervert being in our dorm but knew that yet again my opinion didn't really matter at the moment. Bon's usual eyebrow-deep expression was the most prominent feature on his face at the moment. I couldn't help but frown as I was placed gently on the bed, in the room I figured that for the time being I and Bon would share, too far from Yukio's room for my ease. I grumbled to myself and attempted to put my weight on my feet, I wasn't surprised that when I began to fall back to the bed Bon caught me, "What are you an idiot!"

I smiled, for once too tired to even grumble or frown, I left my eyes in what, and I thought was at least deemed attempting a glare. "Pervert rooster."

"Nani?"

I slid back on the bed and laid myself out and allowed my shaky tail to come out, I said it as loud as I could without my voice shaking all too horribly "I said pervert rooster."

Bon instantly picked me up by the collar and pulled my face close to his; I ignored his grumbles and took the chance to bite him aware that a punch or a kick wouldn't do me much good. "-And stay away from my friends you horrible demon-!" Bon threw me onto the bed and grabbed his face where I'd sunk my fangs in, "you bit me, you actually bit me!" I laid back and pulled the blanket over my body before turning my back to him, "you picked me up by the collar, it's not like I could punch you right now, pervert rooster!" While I finally dozed off I heard him yell about having to watch over me for who knows how long.

Stupid Bon.

I couldn't help but smile.

**Aww Rin's already shaping up, kinda any-who and** **will continue his adventure as long as you R&R. 'Cause I don't know if you like it or not if you don't, plus I'm starting a 1000- challenge if you've seen any of those, it's an attempt to make well a thousand little stories, send me ideas for this story and the 1000 challenge! Thank you!**


	2. Aimamon

Stupid Bon.

"Bon I can take a bath by myself!" He glared at me and let a low grumble escape in my direction, "Pervert rooster."

"It's not like I want to have a bath with you! Just every time I let you outa my sight for even a tiny second you try n' end it!" Bon's chest let lose a heave as he attempted to reign over his stress; he really wasn't as good as Yukio on keeping an eye on me him, too believing. "I don't wanna die in a tub." Granted it was a huge tub, pretty nice too, he might let him go with that one.

"That's what ya' said about the bathroom!" I shook head ever so slightly hair lightly over my eyes, and made a quick get away with my towel, I figure Bon doesn't know the building all that well and might get lost on the way to the bath. I skidded along the halls bumping into corners as I swiftly heaped and glided through the halls, until I realized that Bon was catching up.

With a few more glances back I was made more aware of the huge metal door that I in seconds was to meet. Turning so my back would meet the cold impact of the door first, it swung open and I proceeded to barge myself inside, first I pushed on the door with my steady force, meeting the pressure of all of Bon's hard slams

. Keeping the door back with the back of my heel, lucky I have demonic strength I throwing the heavy bench that was stable near the door and eventually pushing another two to make a successful barricade.

Ignoring Bon's screams and mumbles I began the water and stripped down covering myself with the now slightly ripped towel. Hearing that Bon's screams and shouts were replaced by huffs of steady anger I finally relaxed. He was always watching me every second, even when I changed, or even read; it really was becoming annoying.

First Yukio was told to watch over me and now this idiot.

I stopped the water and enjoyed the relaxing steam in the large, really huge light blue and white tub. I wish I had one at home, this thing is like a baby pool. I sniffed the air, something was off, and I surveyed the emptiness and finding nothing to meet my eyes I found myself relaxing once more.

"Rin-Chan~"

"Aimamon?"

I looked up at the ceiling to find him staring down at me. I sighed, "You couldn't have been better in your timing… Couldn't you?" I glared before giving up, "come down here, what you want?" Aimamon bit his nail feverishly before jumping down onto the wet tile by the bath, how the dark clown didn't slip was beyond me. "We didn't finish our game~"

I shrugged, this guy was always fond of games, especially winning them, as at first I had been hazardously introduced to. "That one was too boring, hide and seek is too boring with two people." Aimamon paused I thought for a second before he began again, "your friend outside?"

"Nah, he's a sore loser."

Him and I nodded quietly to the truth in that single statement. "Ya' got chess board?"

Aimamon nodded and made way for the window, "wait for me to get dressed right quick, I've been looking for a break from this place."

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine carrying me like this?"

I was concerned how much he could carry and still jump through the freaking sky. He scoffed gently, likely taking it as an insult. I glanced back into the washroom, catching light of a Bon and Yukio. "Let's get outa here quick?"

Aimamon nodded and began his frenzy to the director's home, much rather considered as a manor. I clung lightly to Aimamon's chest enjoying the feeling of it not being the one jumping in a fiery craze. I let out the slightest whine at being set on the high balcony of what I could only guess was Aimamon's room.

* * *

Amongst his seas of games from all corners of the world he pulled out the chess box and threw it towards me on the table where it slid and eventually was stopped by my steady hand. "Let's play" it'd been a long time since I'd had a good challenge.

"I don't see how you won! I was doing so well!" I watched Aimamon's little fit as he went back into the closet of his room revealing a collection of jars, lollipops and wine as well as other assorted alcohol bottles. He grabbed one of the blue lollipops, "ya' like the human stuff right?"

I nodded, I might as well, and Yukio might kill me, or well torture me to near death if he found out. Aimamon nodded and grabbed one of the sake bottles and bunched up a handful of lollipops, forcing them into his left pocket. Aimamon smiled, "I'm not allowed to have this either, I won't tell."

I smiled briskly almost dropping the oddly shaped glass in my hand, "It smells strange." Aimamon nodded, "I mixed in some of the lower grade holy water, much more effective than alcohol to creatures like us." The word creatures riled me up and I took my anger out on the liquid in my hand, drinking it with malice.

"And it may have a high sugar content as well."

My throat burned slightly at the bourbon colored drink and I slammed my eyes shut fiercely as a tingling sensation filled my body. Aimamon was smirking politely, "drinking game time."

I nodded and smiled, "definitely."

* * *

"WHY DID YA' LOSE SIGHTA RIN!" Yukio bellowed at a currently twitchy and extremely worried Bon. "He ran away into that washroom-""HE COULD BE DEAD!" Bon let lose a set of entirely manly tears, as his eyes swept the empty room. "You have lotsa keys around the school?" "Yeah-""One must lead near Rin, let's try near-by, he can't be far."

* * *

"Do you have a lover?" I asked as I giggled at the question, a prince of Gehenna, a lover? "Yes." I stared into Aimamon's suddenly serious eyes, and gawked at him. Aimamon grabbed my waist swiftly and pulled me onto his lap, stealing a light kiss on my cheek before laughing ridiculously.

I laughed as my stiff posture relaxed and stretched using his propped stomach as a pillow. "He's a real charmer my love."

"Do I know 'im?"

My baffled mind tried to process the people I know, I felt Aimamon's shirt pull up with his nod and I didn't have quite the energy to pester him about it in the moment.

* * *

"I really don't see why he would be here, but if you suggest-" came Mephisto's usual call. I stared at the now open door, the shocked faces of Mephisto as well as Yukio and Bon. Aimamon refused to move and suddenly pulled me up and whispered in my ear, "look possessed." I let eyes glaze over and fall over by the room with the people outside, but not quite on the occupants of the doorway. They did really look stupid. "I have Rin captive."

Aimamon's drunken slur was horrid as I laid back against him and I really was having difficulty ignoring his claws stationed so close to my neck. "DROP HIM!" of course sir Yukio would be the first to pep up, little idiot, I'm having fun. "Do you want to be dropped Rin?"

I swallowed laughter as I nodded no to Aimamon, listening to the hastened breaths of Yukio and Bon.

"RIN CAN'T CHA HEAR ME!" I can hear you just fine Bon. Sheesh, such a worry wart. With my hand that was elapsed by his body and that they couldn't see I lightly nudged his side, which I choose to hope that might signal that I want to wrap up the whole ordeal real soon, before I get killed or he does.

He nudged back and his eyes deeply met mine, "Marry me Rin-Chan?"

I nodded lightly, "I take you as my lawfully wedded wife now let me eat you."

I was about to get up when I noticed that Bon was coming our way... Extra ticked off. Luckily I tripped him before he got to Aimamon and then I winked at him, "I'm not a wife."

Aimamon laughed to himself and sadly I'm already painfully aware Yukio is gonna murder me. I stumbled slightly and was caught on Amaimon's sturdy shoulder and Bon's firm grip, not a chance of escape was there? Mephisto was the first to speak, "So you played games and then got wasted. Aimamon and I nodded sweetly. we're both so dead.

Stupid Bon.

He let me get away.


End file.
